


The House Cards Against Humanity Built

by Lauren13Bear



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Tremors - All Media Types
Genre: CAH Prompted, Cards Against Humanity, Cleaned up I swear, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Disabled Character, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, General tomfoolery, Kinda Crack, Multi, Other, Please message if something is spelled wrong I'm Dyslexic, Rated For Violence, rated for language, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren13Bear/pseuds/Lauren13Bear
Summary: I am using cards against humanity as writing prompts for this! Both black cards and white cards are used and I'm trying to clean up the prompts to teen with out ruining the over all monster that is cards against humanity! They are drawn at random and I'll list which one it was at the beginning of each chapter! Thanks for taking the time to read you wonderful creature you!
Kudos: 2





	1. Introducing X-treme baseball it's like regular baseball but with ??? (Black Card) Tremors

"Introducing X-treme baseball it's like regular baseball but with high powered, home made, federally illegal in every state but Florida explosives,"  
Most people who knew prepper/redneck/graboid hunter 'extraordinaire' Burt Gummer knew this was pretty normal on the sane to Burt scale... However, to the current audience of tourist like and positively 'not' under cover government agents trying and failing to explain to their boss how a redneck in Nevada had managed to cause several underground tunnels of Area 51 grade secrecy to collapse and how that would even be possible it was very high on the Burt side of the sane to Burt scale...

The job was not worth it! When they had to explain, A. said redneck had made the explosives at home B. He was hunting using said explosives and C. It was all legal due to the very red faced, highly decorated man who had asked the question in the first place issuing him a license for graboid hunting one of three and the only one in the U.S. to do so... 

There was yelling lots of yelling.


	2. Emotions (white card) BOTW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: ptsd
> 
> Art included! <3

The problem with watching was always change with the one exception being the latest reincarnation who seemed to beat even the dumbest of the lot of them who where banned to the cuckoo coop appear lower on the feral why? scale then anyone else. When they sent Twilight to insure the blue feral bastard didn't do anything on the Hylia why? scale they and sure as hell not him expected the whole amount of trauma the feral child would both cause for them in near death incidents and to himself emotionally. He went into it blind not one hundred percent aware of how much the feral child would end up needing him...

The feeling of the boy which despite his real age that was exactly what he was; buried against his side brought forth feelings of sorrow for Twilight knowing that normally he'd be chasing the boy out of the rain not comforting him and certainly not trying to keep the chill from getting to him while keeping watch on the entrance of the cave. Hiding the worry he was currently trying to keep the thought of how much the boy needed so much help that wasn't the type he had a slightest idea of how to provide; it scared him that just hours before Wild had been hunting with him for whatever dish he was making next only to freeze and get a well known among the others far off look in his eyes staring at a boar whose coat was an unusual darker color then usual and while Twilight didn't believe the beast was much of a threat he still forcibly pulled the boy away and into a near by cave where they where currently and while the boy hardly signed past a quick amount to get the point across to others he was doing even less then usual to the point of it being primarily boar, threat, and on great occasion hurt not always in that order. It had only really settled after Wild had exhausted himself and Twilight had laid mostly on the boy using his body weight to pin him partly... It had been hours and while Wild was in a fitted sleep he was at least still curled up in his side.

Hylia help them least his boy find an unlikely fate at the hands of his own memories...


End file.
